Mauna Kea
Mauna Kea’s Notable Locations Adventurer’s Guild A place where adventurer’s can gather to find quests and requests and jobs, where people can perform a task and get rewarded for that task. Also where adventurer’s can purchase anything and everything that the average adventurer may need. The Manager of the Adventurer's Guild is a High Elf by the name of Xerxes Ahmdia, a Paladin under the Oath of the Crown, who has quested and adventured and slain and rescued and more for years. Settling down, Xerxes decided to open the Adventurer's Guild as a way to both create a more structured form of adventuring and assistance by adventurers, and also as a way to earn coin. The Guild keeps a certain cut of the money being offered for missions, the "Middleman Fee." The Crystal Saloon Prices A place for drinks and ale, and for meetings, and more. The Saloon also has rooms upstairs and...ladies (and men) who will “escort” customers up to the rooms. * Owner: 'Bobbo Bobbo, a Halfling Male. ' ''' * '''Barkeep: '''Crusher, a Half-Orc Female. '''The Jailhouse Whenever someone is arrested and CAN be contained in a prison cell, they are brought to the Jailhouse. The Jailhouse is just a few cells with strong, iron bars, and is generally just that with a front desk. At the front desk is usually some lower-pay grade Guard who was too green or too daft to handle much else. * Clint Boarhead sometimes is a guard here, and a recent group of Adventurers made him understand the power of paperwork...and to maybe fight for those who may be innocent if the system is against them. The Arcane Bazaar A Bazaar with several different vendors selling different items of varying rarities, or if something needs enchanting, etc. There are magical protections against thievery, safeguarding these wares. Too bad there aren’t any magical protections against exorbitant prices! * The Sparkling Newt - ingredients and material components and arcane focuses. ** Run by an elderly wizard female human named Da'pya. * For the Love of Alchemy - Potions ** Alchemist Kandre, a half-elf. * Hawk’s Eye and other Magical Enhancements - Enchanting items/weapons/etc. * Vladska’s Exotic Oddities and Finds - Magical Items that have interesting properties that are generally useless in practical application, but may intrigue most. ** The owner may or may not be a vampire, but it IS suspicious she doesn’t have any mirrors. * The Treasure Chest - Magical Items that are traditionally useful for adventurers. * Fairy Dragon’s Cage - A place for magical pets/creatures/etc. ** Run by Golly, a Genderqueer Gnome, who is pretty reasonable...for the right price. * Hector’s Appraisals and Trades - A place to appraise your items for worth and abilities, and where you can pawn them off for gold. * Scroll Emporium - '''The go-to place for making scrolls of all kinds! They’ll cost you, though! (In the basement is a man who works secretly in forgery and fake documentation). ** '''Shopkeep: '''Tonk Henderson, a Human Wizard. ** '''Forger: '''Fisk Freehorn, a Tiefling Male.' '''The Shadow Market' Underground market that sells items of the dark variety - skulls, eyeballs, cursed items, curses, hexes, etc. Located literally underground in the tunnels beneath the city which were carved out from ancient forces long ago, with limited entrances that are unknown to...anyone. A spell causes you to forget the entrance after you leave. Sanctuary Bank A way for people to store their moneys and treasures if it becomes too overwhelming for someone to carry. They send regular caravans to move the wealth between areas sometimes and will secure adventurers as protection against thieves. Hammer & Anvil ''' The go-to place for armor, weapons, shields, arrows and more. If you need something to kill something, or prevent something from killing you, this is the place to go! Magical weapons? Do we look like some kind of magic nerds to you? Go somewhere else to get enchantments! '''Shopkeep: A Dragonborn male named Redscale. ' The Captain’s Quarters ' A place for seafaring purchases, like fishing rods, boats, oars, etc. Secretly also a front for magical drugs and smuggled goods. Shopkeep: Captain NoBeard, a Dwarf female with no beard. ' The Dragon’s Hoard ' A place to gamble away your life savings! I mean, a place to try your luck to win it big! If you ask nicely, you may get led to the back where the pit fights take place and people put bets on the fighters. Owners: Beado and Olf, a pair of male Kobolds. Mongo’s House of Heads Imagine a library, but instead of books, there are shriveled heads that have been preserved indefinitely and can be used as talismans for health, stamina, strength, and more, or can be used to confer the heads of different creatures, races, and people who experienced important events to learn about VVK’s history, and places beyond. This is Sanctioned Necromancy. He has a permit, don't worry. Owner: Mongo. NOTABLE NPC'S Queen Tol-Kean, the Fair While some may be confused by her label of "Fair," it does not refer to her beauty. In fact, she is not quite as fair as one would think. Advanced in her years, the Queen has wilted in places that are not pleasing to the eye. A human, she ages just like any other human, and her liverspots and wrinkles are very unsightly. However, she rules with authority and confidence. Her wardrobe is adorned with the highest of quality silk, gold, and more. However, she is a Fair Leader, which is what her name comes from. She sees logic, tries to see past deceit, and is not easily bought or swayed by outside forces. She is easy to approach - anyone can request an appointment with her. She'll often have feasts and invite merchants, shopowners, and more, and is very fair to both Natives and Outsiders. However, due to her openness, she requires security and magical elite to be around her at all times to ensure she is protected and safe. The family of the Queen is also very good, except there is some envy from her younger brother and his kin. He doesn't believe the eldest daughter should be in charge, but the eldest son should. His jealousy and envy has been passed to his children, who will sometimes plot to overthrow her. But will they act on it? No one knows. Baxus Longspear The Chief of The Guard, a Mountain Dwarf whose family immigrated to VVK during the first pilgrimage. Despite being an "Outsider," he maintains a good relationship with both Natives and Outsiders, and is generally a good person. He'll often be seen at the Crystal Saloon when he isn't at the Guard's Headquarters overseeing the day-to-day law enforcement of Mauna Kea. Being a Dwarf, however, he is very apt to be swayed by offerings and bribes of gold. Holly Sparrowfeather The Commander of the Hawks, Holly Sparrowfeather is a young Half-Elf who administrates all Hawk missions and messages being sent around. Holly may seem gentle when first acquainted, but she leads with an iron fist. Hawks are permitted to eliminate lawbreakers on site and concern themselves with higher-class crimes, such as illegal necromancy, embezzlement, corruption and more. Sparrowfeather will sometimes ask Adventurers to assist in their missions for rewards. Leif Bumblethorn A Forest Gnome and the Captain of the Hounds, Leif has struggled to gain the recognition he feels he deserves as a high-ranking officer because of his stature. Therefore, he is ruthless and does not forgive easily. He commands the Hounds to go fetch criminals who have fled elsewhere in VVK to capture or eliminate them. These can be any slights that have been deemed worthy of the resources of the Hounds to be tracked down, such as fleeing taxes or fleeing punishment or having murdered or caused some sort of destruction. It's is difficult to flee from the Hounds - they tend to find their target. Anonymity A Tiefling Warlock who dwells in the shadows of Mauna Kea and deals in the Shadowmarket, concerned more with items of Dark Magic. It's difficult to know where Anonymity is - typically, she'll find you if you are looking for her as opposed to the other way around - and it always comes with a little bit of a risk. She always makes assurances before she appears to ensure not only her safety, but also to prevent any sort of betrayal. Snaggletooth The unofficial Lizardfolk Representative in Mauna Kea, Snaggletooth was recently arrested under suspicion of murder. However, he was freed from the jailhouse after being proven innocent, and he went back to the ghetto in which his people live and try to instruct them in the strange practices and irrational impulses of the Soft Ones. He vows to pay back the individuals that saved him from execution eventually, if they ever meet again. Plot Hooks Rats in the Sewer! And maybe more? Tier 1, Mauna Kea Posted to Adventurer's Guild. There is always a need for a good clearing of the Sewer! Somehow, the sewers of Mauna Kea always seem to have something crawling down there, causing a ruckus. We'd rather our waters not be clogged by the excrements of beasts. Venture down to the sewers and do the city a service - you'll be rewarded with 100 gold for each creature you kill. One of your party members will need to wear the Guild's handy-dandy Amulet of Counting Kills, which tracks all deaths that happen within 300 feet of it. He's an Innocent Man! Tier 1, Mauna Kea Posted to Adventurer's Guild. My brother, Burrk Dastly, is an innocent man to be hanged for a crime he did not commit! He has been accused of stealing from the noble he worked for, a priceless Emerald Necklace. They have yet to find it, so they have yet to set a date for his hanging, but the Nobleman wants to see someone punished for his stolen possession. I need you to break him out of the jailhouse and bring him to a safe location, then use what he knows and investigative skills to find who the true thief is! Please, safe him before it's too late! Petty, but Witty, Gang of Criminals Tier 1, Mauna Kea Posted to Adventurer's Guild. We're having a problem with a petty band of criminals that have formed a small gang and are now robbing people of their possessions! They shake people down on the streets, break into homes, scare our children and go after the helpless! The problem is, the Guards are having a difficult time tracking them or putting a stop to this, and the city won't deploy any other resources because they view it as minor and inconsequential. If you can help out the citizens of Mauna Kea, you'll be rewarded with 2000 gold we've collected from the working people of this city! Please help! My Home has been Boggled! Tier 1, Mauna Kea Posted to Adventurer's Guild. Hello. I am a noble of Mauna Kea. My family and I have been dealing with...a peculiar problem. My entire estate has been INFESTED by these creatures called Boggles. They're slippery little fey and need to be exterminated, and I feel as though some adventurers could very well help me out with this problem. Please, if you do this, I will give you 3000 gold! Stop an Assassination Tier 2, Mauna Kea Posted to Adventurer's Guild. Hello. This is Anonymity, leader of the Shadowmarket. I have word that an assassination attempt will be taking place against a High Elf named Orrn Neri. I do not know when, but he owes me a great debt, and I would rather not lose the debt that he owes. I have a lead - find a woman named Fiona Delbatta at the Cystal Saloon, pay for her services, and she will answer any questions you have in regards to this plot. You will be rewarded if you succeed, and will earn my favor. Fetch my Family Heirloom Tier 2, Mauna Kea Posted to Adventurer's Guild. Go to the Nannan Forest. A thief took my Family Heirloom and fled there. The place he would most likely hide is the ruins of an ancient castle there. Return the heirloom to the Adventurer's Guild. Do not die. This will earn you 2000 gold. The Feywilds Took My Child! Tier 2, Mauna Kea Posted to Adventurer's Guild. A portal to the Feywilds opened up in Mauna Kea through my garden, and my child was taken by those nasty fey! Please go in and save my child! She's so fragile and the only thing I love in this world and I would be devastated if anything happened to her! I'll give you ANYTHING, please! The Prophetic Head Speaks of Ill Omen Tier 3, Mauna Kea Posted to Adventurer's Guild. Ey chaps, Mongo here, bringing to ya some ill word! Now ya known, I have a LEGAL house of heads, necromanced the SHIT out of these guys, and they tell me what they know. Well one, ya know, can spin some truths of the future. Wowzas! Who knew? Well, this head. He says that a terrible fate is to befall Mauna Kea. From the sky. Coming from the Mountains past the Scarred. He see ya can find answers in a dungeon there, a terrible dungeon with many dangers. Find the Heretic's Tome, save Mauna Kea. Bring me the Heretic's Tome and I will make sure you get a HEFTY reward, you bet.Category:City